House Teraknian
House Teraknian is an Argyrian royal house of Rythian descent that, for nearly 600 years, ruled Sasserine. Today the descendants of the various lines of the house have congregated together in Sasserine again. Members of House Teraknian from the Year 1800 Bold names indicate that that person was monarch of Sasserine. Names underlined indicate that that person was an entitled prince of Sasserine. Names in italics indicate that that person was not born of the line of Mordoc II. Younger generations are indented beneath their parents. *'Mordoc II' - Born in 1786 the only child of Orren II and Freda von Francisca. Called "the good king" due to his popular and benificent rule. Crowned king in 1799. Married Adelberta von Anglia in 1817 and had three children by her. Died of a heart attack in 1831 aged 45. *''Adelberta'' - Born Adelberta von Anglia in 1800, the second daughter of Joachim VI & Sigrid von Anglia, Duke and Duchess of Anglia. called "the good queen". Married Mordoc II in 1817 and bore him 3 children. Lived most of her life as a widow and the most popular member of the royal family. Her death saddened the city, and caused Orren to suspect the church of Wee Jas of complicity. Died of old age in 1883, aged 82. **'Mordoc III' - Born in 1818 the eldest son of Mordoc II and Adelberta von Anglia. Called "the Ravisher". Crowned king in 1831. Remained unmarried but carried out many affairs with members of the nobility. No known issue. Died of the Albaidan Disease in 1846, aged 28. **'Marvinus IV' - Born in 1820 the second son of Mordoc II and Adelberta. Called "the Seaferer". Served as master of the fleet for his brother Mordoc II, and expanded Sasserine's maritime power. Built Fort Fendawor in the 1840's. Married Serena Markosian in 1845 and had two children by her. Crowned King in 1846. Lost at sea in 1851, later divinations confirmed his death aged 30. **''Serena'' - Born 1820 the first daughter of Jean & Antoinette Markosian. Married childhood love Marvinus in 1845 and bore him two children. Died of old age in 1895 aged 95. ***'Orren III' - Born in 1845 the eldest son of Marvinus IV and Serena. Called "the Cruel". Crowned king in 1852. Married Stephanie Bloisier in 1865 and had two children by her. Deposed in 1885. Choked to death in 1899 aged 54. ***''Stephanie'' - Born Stephanie Bloisier in 1848. Called "the last crowned Teraknian". Married Orren III in 1865 and bore him two children. Died of old age in 1949. ****Tegan - Born 1866 the first son of Orren III and Stephanie. Died of consumption in 1882, aged 16. ****Dolgurian - Born 1869 the second son of Orren III and Stephanie. Married Margaret of Axmeade in 1887 and had seven children by her. Died in a hunting accident in 1929 aged 60. ****''Margaret'' - Born Margaret of Axmeade in 1874 the eldest daughter of Stephen and Cecilia, Duke and Duchess of Axmeade. Married Dolgurian in 1887 and bore him seven children. Died due to complications during childbirth in 1924. *****Serena - Born 1887 the eldest daughter of Dolgurian and Margaret. Married Tolmallin Reynolds for love in 1905. Died during a miscarriage in 1910, aged 23. *****''Tolmallin'' - Born Tolmallin Reynolds in 1887, the second son of Sir Hugh & Dame Antonia Reynolds, Sapphenic Knights. Married Serena Teraknian in 1905 and was adopted into House Teraknian. Married Johanna Salier in 1920. Died without issue of old age in 1978, aged 89. *****''Johanna'' - Born Johanna Salier in 1892, the eldest daughter of Heinrich and Judda Salier. Married Rudolf von Sternholm in 1909. Divorced von Sternholm in 1915 without issue on the grounds of his infidelity. Married Tolmallin Teraknian in 1920. Died without issue of old age in 1968, aged 78. *****Mordoc - Born in 1888, the eldest son of Dolgurian & Margaret. Died from eating bad mushrooms in 1901, aged 13. *****Sasserine - Born 1894, the second daughter of Dolgurian & Margaret. Remained unmarried but is rumoured to have carried on an affair with Serena, her sister. Died without issue in 1970, aged 76. *****Serena - Born 1910, the third daughter of Dolgurian & Margaret. Remained unmarried, but is rumoured to have carried on an affair with Sasserine, her sister. Died without issue in 1980, aged 70. *****Marvinus - Born 1912, the second son of Dolgurian & Margaret. Died of a fever in 1913, aged 7 months. *****Dolgurian - Born 1913, the third son of Dolgurian & Margaret. Died in a hunting accident in 1923, aged 10. *****Darian - Born 1923, the fourth son and seventh child of Dolgurian & Margaret. Married Adelaide Markosian in 1959 and had two children by her. Died in 1974, aged 51. *****''Adelaide'' - Born Adelaide Markosian in 1939, the eldest daughter and second child of Jean-Christophe and Morma Markosian. Married Darian Teraknian in 1959 and bore him two children. Died in 1974, aged 35. ******Tegan - Born in 1960, the eldest son of Darian & Adelaide. ******Yeagar - Born in 1961, the second son of Darian and Adelaide. Died of unknown causes in 1961, aged 2 months. ***Yeagar - Born in 1848, the second son of Marvinus IV and Serena. Married Unwin Navalant in 1884 and had one child by her. Died of a broken heart in 1902, aged 54. ***''Unwin'' - Born Unwin Navalant in 1848 to Flavius, Governor of Cauldron, and Sebera Navalant. Married Yeagar Teraknian in 1884 and bore him one child. Struck by a slate in 1885 during the flight of the Teraknians from Sasserine and later died from her wounds, aged 37. ****Unwinus - Born the only child of Yeagar and Unwin in 1885. Called "the Miraculous" Was cut from his dead mother's womb and named in her honour. Married Judda Lorchester in 1900 and had two children by her. Died of old age in 1970, aged 85. ****''Judda'' - Born Judda Lorchester in 1884 to Grimbold and Henrietta Lorchester. Married Unwinus Teraknian in 1900 and bore him two children. Died of an unknown disease in 1905, aged 20. *****Irvin - Born in 1900 to Unwinus and Judda. Called "the Golden" on account of his fantastic good lucks, charisma and apparent wealth. Married Loretta Enzo in 1915, but was divorced by her on account of his infidelity in 1920. Married Gertrude von Sternholme in 1921 but was divorced by her in 1929 on account of his infertility. Married Simona de Belleville in 1929. An infamous dandy serial adulterer, Irvin slept his way through the royal courts of Feronia and left a trail of jealous husbands and outraged chefs in his wake. His only blessing was that his infertility meant that most husbands weren't left to raise his bastards. Brutally murdered in 1950 by Ferrara, Count of Enzo, whose family he had repeatedly dishonoured. *****''Loretta'' - Born Loretta Enzo in 1904 to Riccardo and Domenico Enzo, the Doge & Dogesso of Valegone. Married Irvin Teraknian in 1915, but divorced him without issue on account of infidelity in 1920. Died of old age in 1984, aged 79. *****''Gertrude'' - Born Gertrude von Sternholm in 1902 to Otto and Hilda von Sternholme, the Count & Countess of Sternholme. Married Irvin in 1921 but divorced him without issue in 1929 on account of his infertility. Died of heart attack in 1969, aged 67. *****''Simona'' - Born Simona de Belleville in 1910 to Louis and Michelle de Belleville, the Duke & Duchess of Belleville. Married Irvin Teraknian in 1929. Became Duchess of Belleville in 1951. Died in battle in 1971, aged 61. *****Zelda - Born in 1904 to Unwinus and Judda. Married Morgan Darkspire in 1918 and had one child by her. Died in childbirth in 1930, aged 26. *****''Morgan'' - Born Morgan Darkspire in 1885 to unknown parents of common birth. Married Zelda Teraknian in 1930 and had one child by her. Was adopted by Unwinus Teraknian. Died in a sea battle in 1929, aged 44. ******Yeagar - Born in 1930 to Morgan & Zelda Teraknian. Married Thelma de Briand in 1951 and had one child by her. Assassinated in 1962, aged 32. ******''Thelma'' - Born Thelma de Briand in 1931 to Robert and Cyrielle de Briand, Count & Countess of Briand. Married Yeagar Teraknian in 1951 and bore him one child. Afterwards became infertile. Died of bloody lungs in 1979, aged 48. *******Sasserine Teraknian - Born in 1952 the only daughter of Yeagar & Thelma Teraknian. Remained unmarried and uninterested suitors, but gave birth to a single child. ********Caterina Teraknian - Born in 1965 the only daughter of Sasserine Teraknian and an unknown man. **Abathor - Born in 1827 to Mordoc II & Adelberta. Married Helwigge Gothringer in 1850 and had four children by her. Served as regent for Orren II from 1851-1859. Survived an assassination attempt in 1859 but was crippled. Beheaded in the revolution of 1885, aged 57. **''Helwigge'' - Born Helwigge Gothringer in 1830 to Athelred & Edel Gothringer, duke and duchess of Gothenberg. Married Abathor Teraknian in 1850 and bore him four children. Stabbed to death in the revolution of 1885, aged 55. ***Berric - Born in 1852 the eldest son of Abathor and Helwigge. Married Elizabeth Islaran in 1871 but had no issue. Died in battle during the revolution of 1885 aged 32. ***''Elizabeth'' - Born in 1859 the eldest daughter of Kelton and Julia Islaran. Married Berric Teraknian in 1871 but had no issue. Died in battle during the revolution of 1885 aged 36. ***Otho - Born in 1854 the second son of Abathor and Helwigge. Never married. Drowned during the revolution of 1885 aged 29. ***Willemina Lorchester - Born Willemina Teraknian in 1854 the only daughter of Abathor and Helwigge. Married Nedward Lorchester in 1880 and bore him one child. Died in battle during the revolution of 1885 aged 29. ***''Nedward Lorchester'' - Born in 1856 the eldest son of Robert and Elizabeth Lorchester. Married Willemina Teraknian in 1880 and had one child by her. Died in battle during the revolution of 1885, aged 23. ****Toddmore Lorchester - Born in 1881 the eldest son of Nedward & Willemina Lorchester. Fled with Orren III Teraknian during the revolution of 1885. Served as an advisor and tutor to Teraknians of Orren's line. Died of old age without issue in 1965, aged 84. ***Veldimar - Born in 1857 the third son of Abathor & Helwigge. Married Marianne Markosian in 1883 and had three children by her. Murdered during the revolution of 1885, aged 17. ***''Marianne'' - Born Marianne Markosian in 1870 to Louis and Rennie Markosian. Married Veldimar Teraknian in 1883 and bore him three children. Died of old age in 1963, aged 93. ****Premiach - Born in 1884 the eldest son of Veldimar and Marianne. Killed in the revolution of 1885, aged 1. ****Alessadra - Born in 1884 the eldest daughter of Veldimar and Marianne. Killed in the revolution of 1885, aged 1. ****Veldimar Postumus Teraknian - Born in 1885 the second son of Veldimar and Marianne. Named in honour of his father who had died some months previously. Married Martha Vanderboren in 1899 and had one child by her. Died at sea in 1952, aged 67. ****''Martha ''- Born Martha Vanderboren in 1880, the eldest daughter of Mordoc & Berry Vanderboren. Married Veldimar Teraknian in 1899 and bore him one child. Died of old age in 1956, aged 76. *****Agatha - Born in 1901 the only child of Veldimar Postumus and Martha. Had a single child by an unknown celestial. Died in a duel in 1978 aged 77. ******Tyriel - Born in 1938 the only child of Agatha and an unknown celestial. Married Melissa Van der Jutun in 1958 and had one child by her. Died at sea in 1960, aged 22. ******''Melissa'' - Born Melissa van der Jutun in 1940 to Frederick and Margot van der Jutun. Married Tyriel Teraknian in 1958 and bore him one son. Died in battle in 1981, aged 40. *******Tetra - Born in 1960 the only child of Tyriel & Melissa Teraknian. Category:Affiliation Category:Noble House Category:Royal House Category:House Teraknian